Cherry cherry saku yuuki
by Taoshira
Summary: El evento de fin de bachillerato y de mayoría de edad. Con la canción de cherry cherry grupo:An Cafe , cantada por Mikan. También explicaré cómo llegasrn allí y que pasó antes en los siguientes capítulos... espero que os guste mucho. Segundo fic de Alice


**Waa!! ¡Qué ilusión! Creo que soy la primera en subir algo en éste apartado (ha subido otra cosa pero es mía) kukuku.en fin, espero que les guste mucho éste fic ya que lo he escrito con toda mi ilusión del mundo por inaugurar los fics en español de éste bonito manga.**

Era primavera, y el último día de su curso, el día en el que se celebraba la mayoría de edad y que se marchaban de la Alice con un evento fantástico digno de la Alice y sus alumnos.

Mikan, había formado una fantástica voz durante sus años en la Alice, y la gran mayoría de sus compañeros y profesores le habían pedido que dedicara una canción a todos.

Así que ése día, subió al escenario. Pero era una Mikan totalmente nueva: más alta, más guapa, sin demasiado pecho pero que le daba curvas de la misma forma y... el pelo suelto, como se lo pidió una vez Natsume.

Mikan hace acción de coger el micrófono, pero... de repente le viene en mente. Aquella vez que se iban unos compañeros, en primaria. Las bonitas palabras que dijo una de las compañeras que se iba. Que ella supiera, eran la primera clase que de verdad llegaban a llevarse bien ya esforzarse por hacer un buen evento para los que se iban.

Por fin coge el micrófono. La música empieza a sonar y ella espera con la garganta seca a que le toque cantar. Cuando llega ésa parte, su voz sonó por todo el recinto, dejando atónito a más de uno:

Cuando florecen los cerezos, nada más brilla,

se balancean al principio y al final.

Nuestros cerezos que empezaron

a revolotear hermosamente.

Vamos a empezar un gran viaje.

A partir de ésa parte de la canción, comenzó a recitar casi sin cantar, pero sí con una música intensa, el nombre de algunos elementos químicos:

Hidrógeno, Helio, Litio, Berilio, Boro,

Carbono, Nitrógeno y Oxígeno, Flúor, Neón.

Y continuó cantando:

¡¡Cerezos, cerezos, cerezos

florezcan con valor!!

Hidrógeno, Helio, Litio, Berilio, Boro,

Carbono, Nitrógeno y Oxígeno, Flúor, Neón.

Seno, Coseno, Tangente.

Los cerezos revoloteaban en la estación.

Empezaremos nuestro viaje,

no caminaremos más en el camino usual.

De repente, empezó a iluminarse la escuela,

siento que es la despedida

y mi corazón se asfixia.

Tonteando alrededor de los obstáculos

peleamos porque odiamos ser sinceros.

Mientras decía ésa frase recordaba la vez que estuvieron preparando el evento en primaria.

La puerta del salón se sentía

más pesada que nunca,

estábamos asustados de ver al mañana.

Para cumplir los sueños de los

que hablamos aquella vez,

voy a volar.

Hidrógeno, Helio, Litio, Berilio, Boro,

Carbono, Nitrógeno y Oxígeno, Flúor, Neón.

¡¡Cerezos, cerezos, cerezos

florezcan con valor!!

Hidrógeno, Helio, Litio, Berilio, Boro,

Carbono, Nitrógeno y Oxígeno, Flúor, Neón.

Seno, Coseno, Tangente.

La foto de graduación llena de recuerdos,

la tristeza recorría el salón.

Hay futuro, sequemos las lágrimas

y sonriamos porque es la última vez.

Cuando florecen los cerezos, nada más brilla,

se balancean al principio y al final.

Nuestros cerezos que empezaron

a revolotear hermosamente.

Vamos a empezar un gran viaje.

Hidrógeno, Helio, Litio, Berilio, Boro,

Carbono, Nitrógeno y Oxígeno, Flúor, Neón.

¡¡Cerezos, cerezos, cerezos

florezcan con valor!!

Hidrógeno, Helio, Litio, Berilio, Boro,

Carbono, Nitrógeno y Oxígeno, Flúor, Neón.

Levábamos esperanzas, soledad

y unas pocas preocupaciones,

seguimos caminando cada uno por lado.

Aún si regresamos al pasado el

mañana no estará ahí, aún así

no lo olvidaré.

Cuando los cerezos folrecieron

de nuevo, todos queríamos

"vernos tras haber crecido"

Nuestra decisión se volvió una

inquebrantable valentía.

Empecemos nuestro viaje.

Hidrógeno, Helio, Litio, Berilio, Boro,

Carbono, Nitrógeno y Oxígeno, Flúor, Neón.

¡¡Cerezos, cerezos, cerezos

florezcan con valor!!

Hidrógeno, Helio, Litio, Berilio, Boro,

Carbono, Nitrógeno y Oxígeno, Flúor, Neón.

Seno, Coseno, Tangente.

Hidrógeno, Helio, Litio, Berilio, Boro,

Carbono, Nitrógeno y Oxígeno, Flúor, Neón.

¡¡Cerezos, cerezos, cerezos

florezcan con valor!!

Hidrógeno, Helio, Litio, Berilio, Boro,

Carbono, Nitrógeno y Oxígeno, Flúor, Neón.

Seno, Coseno, Tangente.

Al acabar la canción, en todas las caras rodaban lágrimas llenas de tristeza y alegria mezcladas. Sobretodo en la cara de Mikan, que a duras penas había acabado de cantar. Posó el micrófono en el largo instrumento que lo solía sujetar, y se acercó un poco para decir algo.

-Ésta canción... la he escrito yo... pero no lo he hecho sola. Me habéis ayudado todos los compañeros que habéis estado conmigo todo éste tiempo.- hizo una pequeña pausa para buscar caras conocidas y continuó.- Aún... aún recuerdo cuando llegué aquí con el único propósito de ver a mi amiga Hotaru, de estar con ella un rato porque la echaba mucho de menos. Ése propósito tan simple, se acabó convirtiendo en mi ingreso aquí. Recuerdo muy bien que fue el profesor Narumi quien me ayudó a entrar, quien se dio cuenta del poder que alberga en mi interior. Al entrar aquí, todo el mundo me miraba mal, excepto una o dos personas, y me sentía muy extraña, todo era muy diferente a como yo lo había visto antes. Pero ahora, las ésas miradas acusadoras i desafinates, se convirtieron en miradas amigas y aliadas. Amigas de mi, y de todos los compañeros, incluso con los que no nos llevamos muy bien. Aliadas... porque en los peores momentos... nos mantenemos unidos... como si los problemas de los demás fueran nuestros también. Recuerdo, que una vez e profesor Narumi me dijo: "intenta ser más amiga de los demás, porque algún día, se convertiran en las personas más importantes de tu vida". Y tenía razón. Todo eso... lo he intentado expresar en ésta canción, y... espero haberlo conseguido. Muchas gracias... por vuestra amistad.- y unas lágrimas cristalinas, resbalaron por sus rojizas mejillas.

Mostrando una sonrisa sincera y rodeados de cerezos. Así fue... la despedida del evento de bachillerato.

**Hola! Quiero continuar el fiic. Pero sólo si gusta y si lo len, porque escribir sin que nadie lea pues, no me hace mucha gracia... en fin... hasta el proximo cap. si así lo deseeean.**


End file.
